The Key To His Heart
by Kat500
Summary: A BTVSHellboy X-over. DawnHellboy. Ever since The First was destroyed, Dawn has wanted nothing but a normal life...but her dream comes to an end when she meets a certain red demon. Please R&R even if it sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Dawn hugged her jacket tighter against her body as she crossed the damp empty street towards her apartment. It had been two years since the battle with the first had occurred and she had chosen to move to New York to pursue a career of some kind. At the time she wasn't sure what she was chasing after and now she still had no clue. Her sister had tried talking her out of it, but her mind was made up. Giles had even told her that she was a highly eligible watcher but she wanted something out of the paranormal. She wanted normal. Even though she wasn't normal, being a key and all, but she had figured she was pretty much useless in that department now.

She rounded the corner and was now only a block away from her apartment building. She dug through her little hand bag to try and find her keys. Every night she would pull her keys out before she reached the building in case of an attack by someone, or something and she could get inside quicker and easier. Paying more attention to her purse as she searched for her keys she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped right smack into somebody; knocking her to the ground. She shook her head to get her long brown hair out of her eyes and looked up to see what she had bumped into.

"Hey baby. What's a girl like you doing out so late?" The scruffy man asked as he approached her. Dawn's eyes grew wide as she scrambled to get to her feet. Without looking back at the man she ran the opposite direction she had been heading; just wanting to get away from the creep.

"Get her guys!" She heard the man yell and two men had exited the alley to her right and two more on her left. She tried running faster but they had caught her anyway.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before they covered her mouth. She bit the man's hand hard enough for him to pull away in pain and for it to bleed. He looked at his hand for a moment before looking up at her with anger flashing in his eyes. He back handed her across the face and Dawn could feel warm liquid fall from her nose and bottom lip.

She closed her eyes tight expecting something more to happen to her but she heard some sort of swishing sound followed by a loud thump; causing the ground below her feet to shake slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw the small group of men part in front of her like a curtain in a theater. In front of her she saw a large figure crouched over and, though she thought it to be the darkness, she could've sworn he looked red. The large figure slowly got to his feet and he was no longer a large figure but more of a looming figure.

Dawn's eye's once again grew wide at the sight of the thing standing before her and she felt the hands holding her start to shiver in fear. She wasn't sure how she felt, whether it was fear, disbelief, or awe. But she knew the men around her were terrified.

"What… what are you?" The leader of the group asked the figure. In response the thing took two loud steps out of the shadows and into the street light above; revealing himself.

"It- it's hellboy! Let's get out of here!" One of the men screamed and ran off; the rest following including the leader.

Dawn wasn't sure what action she should take. She heard stories of him being good and fighting evil which wasn't unbelievable for her; seeing as how both Angel and Spike battle evil. Even hunt them down at times. Hellboy walked up to her and Dawn had to look up to stare at his face. She could see that his horns were filed and shadowed his eyes.

"Are you alright, kid?" Hellboy asked as he touched just below her bottom lip.

"I-uh… uh…" Dawn spoke just before she fainted; landing in Hellboy's arms.

"Great." Hellboy sighed and knew there was no other place he could take her except back to the bureau.


	2. Meeting The Team

Chapter 1

Abe stood over the bed the young brunette vacated as Hellboy came to stand at his side; also staring down at the girl he had saved. She looked peaceful as she slept except for the bruise on the left side of her face that had formed over the few hours she was there.

"You must have really given her a shock. She's been unconscious for hours." Abe stated without looking at Hellboy.

"Wha- she was already in shock when I found her." Hellboy tried explaining, but he knew Abe wasn't buying it; seeing as he could read his mind if he wanted.

"How is she?" Agent John Myers asked as he walked into the room with his jacked draped over his right arm and a briefcase in the other.

"She'll be just fine." The doctor stated as he set the clipboard down on the counter near him as he walked up to the bed. "As Abe pointed out earlier; she's just in a small state of shock. Most likely from being attacked by those thugs and then saved by uh, well, Hellboy."

"I sense something about her, but I can't quite tell what it is. She's very valuable and very precious." Abe started as he moved a hand slightly above her body. He suddenly gasped in fear as he pulled his hand back quickly before turning to look at Hellboy and Meyers.

"What?" Hellboy asked as he looked at his friend with impatience.

"She is wanted…" Abe started but paused before he carried on.

"By the police?" Myers asked as he looked back and forth at Abe and Hellboy.

"By evil." Abe answered with his hands in the air near his chest while moving around his fingers.

"Is she evil?" Myers asked; finding it hard to believe that such a small and innocent looking girl could be so evil.

"I'm not sensing that. But I'm sensing that she is not human." Abe answered as he placed a hand above her again.

"Well, what is she?" Hellboy asked almost too impatiently.

Abe slowly turned his head to face his friend and tilted his head slightly to the right as if trying to listen to what her past, present, and future told him. "She's light." He answered after a long moment and he had a look of awe on his face.

"That's it?" Hellboy asked and Abe nodded in return, "what the hell would evil want with light?"

"I think there is more to her than that, Red." Abe answered as he could slightly see her past. Her battles with vampires and demons and fighting along side a blonde woman a few years older then her. "Demons. She knows of demons and other paranormal things. She fights them along side another girl. A girl with blonde hair." Abe carried on as he was able to extract more information from the girl.

"Then why did she faint when she saw me?" Hellboy asked confused as he tugged on his brown leather jacket that was open to expose his bare and muscular chest.

"You just have that effect on women." Myers replied.

"Shut up, Myers." Hellboy retorted as he sent a quick glare in his direction.

"I cannot say. But I can sense she has been through too much for such a young girl. Almost more than we have." Abe said as he turned back to face his friends. A look of sadness played on his face when he witnessed all that she had. There was only one part of her life he couldn't get to; it felt as if it were being blocked somehow.

After a moment of silence and no one really knowing what to say, Hellboy spoke up to break the silence, "well…" He started but stopped short when they heard a small groan escape the lips of the girl before them. They all stood around the bed as she opened up her eyes.

Dawn's vision was blurred when she opened her eyes and the bright florescent light above her head hurt and she quickly shut them again. When she knew her eyes had adjusted she opened them back up slowly to make sure. She looked to her left and she saw a doctor and a man in a plain suit with the jacket off.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Myers asked quietly as he leaned in a bit. Dawn smiled at his kindness and realized she had no idea where she was.

"Where… where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're in the BPRD." A deep voice said to her right and she turned her head to be welcomed by Hellboy and a fish man standing next to him.

Dawn suddenly remembered everything that happened previously and she scrambled up the head of the bed as far as she could. Hellboy rolled his eyes at her reaction and Abe held his hands up in some what of a defensive manner.

"Why am I here? Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Dawn asked quickly in fear as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. My name is John T. Myers. That's Hellboy and that's Abe." Myers explained as he pointed out the two across from him, "they're good. They won't hurt you." Dawn examined the two as he spoke and Abe seemed to her like a very gentle creature but she was skeptical about Hellboy. She noticed his large physique and the large stone hand. She swallowed a large lump once she was finished inspecting him and she felt very, very intimidated by him. She looked up into his eyes and noticed he was staring right back at her and she quickly averted her eyes elsewhere; frightened of how he might react to her staring.

"Hey kid. You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite." Hellboy responded when he noticed how quickly she looked away from him.

She quickly looked up at him at his last words and this time stared him straight in the eyes, "yeah, well. I know things that do." She replied and Hellboy smiled with a slight laugh to follow.

"She has attitude. I like her already." Hellboy exclaimed as he slightly nudged Abe; surprising the water creature.

Dawn ignored Hellboy's statement and turned her attention back to Myers. "Can I go, now?" She asked as she looked at him and then at the doctor.

"Actually. Well, you see… we kind of want…" Myers started; trying to find the best way to tell her they wanted to keep her there.

"We want you to stay." Hellboy finished for him and got a glare in return from Myers.

"What? No!" Dawn exclaimed out of surprise and anger.

"You could be of some use to us here… miss…" Myers started.

"Dawn. Dawn Summers." Dawn mumbled out as she looked at the floor. She had sat up in bed and now had her feet dangling off the side Myers was standing; her back to Hellboy and Abe.

"Dawn. Such a pretty name." Abe spoke up and Dawn turned her head and upper body to see the merman and she smiled at him as he smiled back, or she thought he did. It was a bit difficult to tell.

"Okay, Dawn. Listen to me. We know how valuable you are to the darkness that lurks in this world. And we want to make sure they don't get to you." Dawn seemed a bit surprised when Myers told her what they knew.

"It's a little late for that." Dawn responded and everyone got a look of surprise on their face.

"What do you mean?" Myers asked her with the confusion still on his face.

"Never mind. I don't really want to talk about it." She answered while shaking her head.

"Hey, come on now. You started it, now you gotta finish it." Hellboy cut in and Dawn sent him a menacing glare which she could tell by the look on his face he didn't appreciate it.

"Well, it's none of your damn people's business anyway. Now, why don't you just let me go." Dawn answered as she looked back at Myers.

"Okay, well, if it's happened once, what makes you think it won't happen again?" Myers asked; trying to calm the girl down.

Dawn rolled her eyes and knew the only way they were going to leave her alone was if she were to explain it. "Because I was only good for one thing at a certain and exact time. Well, that time had come and gone; I'm still here, so it's all over. I don't work anymore." Dawn explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How can you be certain?" Abe asked and Dawn looked at him before looking down at the floor in thought.

"Well, I guess. I guess I can't be. But nothing's been after me since then." Dawn answered.

"But that doesn't mean there's still something out there that wants you." Myers explained and Dawn took a deep breath and released it again in defeat.

They were right. She knew they were right, but she never wanted to think about how there may be something else out there that needed her blood. And it frightened her. At that moment she missed Buffy all too much and wished she were by her side. She would get her out of this place without anyone arguing with her to stay. They'd be too intimidated by her and she had a feeling even Hellboy would be. No one messed with Buffy and no one messed with Buffy's little sister without a price to pay. Sure they had their fights and disagreements, but deep down she loved her sister and she knew Buffy loved her too.

"So, will you join us here at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense?" Myers asked with hope in his voice.

Dawn slowly raised her eyes to stare into his before she answered him, "Can I think about it?"

Myers hung his head for a moment before looking back up at her with a smile on his face and with a nod of his head he said, "sure. Three days long enough?" Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Great. Uh, I can give you a ride back to your place, if you want." Myers offered and Dawn smiled at his gesture.

"Sure. That'd be nice." Dawn nodded her and got off the bed to go change back into her normal clothes. She left the place after saying goodbye to Abe but ignored Hellboy completely as he tried to say goodbye to her as well. He pissed her off one too many times while she was being, what felt like, interrogated. Myers dropped her off at her apartment; leaving Dawn with a difficult decision to make in three days.


	3. The Decision

Chapter 2

Dawn awoke the next morning around eleven thirty. She groaned when she looked at the clock; not meaning to sleep in so late. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as she replayed the events of last night. Three days. She had three days to decide. She really didn't want to join the Bureau of paranormal whatever. She wanted a normal life. A life outside of the strange. She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room to answer the phone that had been ringing.

"Hello." She answered excitedly; knowing it only had to be her family.

"Hey Dawnie." She heard Buffy's voice on the other end and a smile spread across her face.

"Hi, Buffy." Dawn replied as she sat down on the worn out chair resting in front of the small black and white TV.

"Whatcha up to?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing yet. I just got up." Dawn answered with a yawn.

"You were always the one to sleep late." Buffy replied and Dawn knew that she was rolling her eyes.

"Well, it didn't help that I got home late last night." Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, were you out partying last night?" Buffy asked sternly.

It was Dawn's turn to roll her eyes before she answered her sister's question, "no Buffy. I was not out partying. I was actually, um…" Dawn was trying to find someway to explain to her sister that she was being held against her will by a man, a demon, and a fish dude.

"What? Dawn. You sound different all of a sudden. I know that voice. You're keeping something from me." Buffy responded when silence fell over the receiver.

"I am not." Dawn defended back while furrowing her brow.

"Look, Dawn. I'm worried about you. You are my little sister, remember." Buffy could tell Dawn was starting to get defensive and she didn't call to start a fight.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm not so little anymore." Dawn always hated being viewed as the weak little sister that couldn't defend herself or live on her own.

"I know that. But you'll always be my little sister. And I can't help but worry about you. Especially now that you're living in New York. I swear that place is worse than Sunnydale and I'm not talking about demons. I'm just talking about creeps in general." Buffy replied.

Deciding to change the subject she asked her sister an everyday question, "so, how's London?"

"Oh, it's great. I love it here." Buffy responded excitedly; not noticing right away that her sister had changed the subject. "wait, don't change the subject on me." Dawn couldn't help but laugh at her sister's delayed reaction.

"Bye sis. I've got to get ready for work." Dawn replied.

"Fine. But don't think you're getting off that easily." Buffy replied before she hung up. She hardly ever said goodbye when they were on the phone. Dawn figured Buffy was afraid it'd be a permanent thing.

She pulled herself out of the lumpy chair and walked into the kitchen to pull out a box of cereal. She had little food in her apartment because she couldn't really afford it. Most of her paycheck went for rent in this place. And her job didn't really pay well. She worked as a sales clerk in a clothing department. With a sigh she poured the cereal into a bowl and ate it without milk because, well, she didn't have any. Her life was miserable but at least it was the normal kind of miserable. She lied to her sister about going to work. She just didn't want to be lectured anymore. She had two straight days off and it was a relief. Her weeks always felt extremely long and she hated it. Her co-workers always viewed her as a freak because she was poor and they weren't. One of the girls had even asked her how she got the job because the manager only hired people with money. She completely ignored the question and continued on with her work.

Well, she was nineteen years old, life was supposed to be crappy at this time. With just getting out in the real world all on your own. Yeah, right. Dawn figured no one had it this tough, but she had put herself in this mess and hopefully soon she'd get herself out of it.

She thought about the offer Myers had given her and she didn't really want to take it. She came here to have a normal life; then she gets rescued by some demon named Hellboy and then brought to a Bureau where she's asked to stay because they could protect her from all the evil that wanted her. She had been there and done that and she didn't really want to do it again.

She pushed the bowl out of her way and released a heavy sigh. She still had three days to decide, but she was already starting to decide on turning down the offer. In fact, she was positive that's what she was going to do. She didn't need protection. She had been protected her whole life and she was sick of it. When she was a kid she was protected because she was too young to be left alone, when she was the key she was protected because Glory wanted to use her to open a portal that would destroy the world, and after that she was protected because her sister was the paranoid slayer. She didn't need anymore protection and frankly she didn't want it. She was happily willing to welcome the things life threw her way. Every other normal person has to deal with that so why couldn't she. Yeah, she was going to turn down the offer when the time came. It was time for her to have the thing she longed for; she deserved that much. She deserved a normal life for once.

* * *

Three days passed since Myers made the offer and Dawn was starting to get restless. She couldn't wait for this day to come so she could tell him off and now she had no idea when he would show up.

She was working at the clothing's store hanging up dresses and pants that had been tried on but never put back on the rack. She heard someone come in by the ringing of the bell but she didn't turn to see who had entered.

As she put the last piece of clothing up she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Myers standing in front of her with a slight smile on her face, but it soon fell when he noticed the stern look on Dawn's.

"So. Have you made your decision?" He asked as he looked around. Dawn noticed he was wearing the same suit as before but this time with the jacket on.

"Yep." Dawn replied; not really caring how he found out where she worked. The time had come for her to tell him and she decided on playing a bit of hard to get. Though the Bureau wasn't getting her at all, it was still fun to play.

"And…" Myers started; anxious to hear her answer.

"And…. I've thought about it." Dawn replied as she looked around at more clothes to make sure they were all in the right spot. 

"Well, what's your answer?" Myers asked in a hushed tone when he noticed the other workers staring in their direction.

"My answer is…." Dawn started but got distracted by a dress that was in the wrong spot. She pulled it off the rack and started walking in the direction where it belonged.

"What?" Myers asked getting impatient with her little game.

"No." Dawn answered bluntly; not looking at him.

Myers was speechless by her answer. He was expecting her to say yes so he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well, may I ask why?" He asked while scratching the top of his head. Dawn turned to face him with anger and frustration flashing through her eyes.

"Because I want a normal life. I've never had that, alright." Dawn answered before turning back to focus on her work again.

"And what makes you think you won't?" Myers asked confused.

"Because I would be around things that aren't normal. Demons, monsters and well being around a demon wouldn't be normal either. I don't want that. I want a normal life. I've always been around abnormal things and in fact I've been abnormal. And I'm tired of it." Dawn responded calmly while working still.

"Well, if you are this light thing Abe claims you to be, then you most likely won't have that." Myers responded quietly.

"Look, if you're afraid I might tell people about this Bureau of yours; you don't have to worry. I won't tell. Believe me, I understand the whole must-be-kept-secret thing. My sister was or is the slayer. Or a slayer now." Dawn said as she turned to face him.

"No. I'm afraid there may be something out there after you." Myers explained himself.

"There isn't. I told you already that I've been used up. There's not nor going to be another chance to use me." Dawn replied getting angry with him.

"How can you be sure?" Myers asked calmly. Dawn sighed as she looked at her feet in thought before looking back up at him.

"I can't be. But I'm willing to take that chance. I am desperate for a normal life and you and your Bureau can't give me that." Dawn answered while glaring at him.

"Miss Summers I…." Myers started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"Please, just leave." Dawn whispered and Myers was a bit shocked and a little hurt.

"But…" He started; wanting to get through to her.

"Please." Dawn said again without looking at him. Myers nodded his head in understanding that he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it. He turned around and headed out of the building in defeat. There was nothing else he could do to convince the girl to come with him. He got the hint that she was well aware of the dangers in her life.

He climbed into the black car that was parked outside of the building and rested his elbow on the arm of the door while rubbing his head with his hand. The driver looked in the review mirror at Myers' reflection and could see it didn't go well.

"Is she not coming, sir?" The driver asked and Myers looked up in the mirror and shook his head in response. The driver nodded his head in understanding and pulled the car away from the curb and headed for the Bureau.

* * *

Myers walked into the Bureau with a tired look on his face. Though the conversation was short; Dawn seemed to have worn him out. He was heading to his office when he heard loud footsteps behind him and he knew right away who it was.

"Myers. Where is she?" He heard Hellboy ask as he turned around.

"She's not coming. She said no." Myers answered; not really wanting to deal with Hellboy at the moment.

"What? What do you mean she said no? Didn't you bug her to come?" Hellboy wasn't happy with Myers' answer.

"Yes, I did. But she had made up her mind and there was no way I could have convinced her otherwise." Myers answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well apparently you didn't try hard enough." Hellboy responded with a glare.

"Look, Red. She said no and there really isn't anything we can do about it." Myers replied getting agitated with him.

"Maybe there's nothing you can do about it." Hellboy responded, turned and walked away from Myers.

"Wait. Red! What are you doing!" Myers' yelled after him; knowing very well what Hellboy was up to.

"I'm going to convince her!" He yelled back as he turned the corner; vanishing from Myers' sight.

* * *

Dawn walked out of the clothing store after closing up. The manager always made her work late and every night he would hit on her. He was a creep she knew, but she needed the money so she dealt with it. He hadn't done anything sexually to her yet, and if he did he would regret it instantly. She still remembered some of the moves Buffy taught her when they were preparing for the battle with the first. So, she could kick the guys ass if need be.

She crossed the street without looking either way; knowing there weren't any cars coming at this time of night anyway. It always took her a couple hours to close up. The store would close around ten and she wouldn't leave until about midnight. As she walked she pulled the hair tie off around her wrist and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face from the wind. She felt utterly exhausted from the day's events, but luckily the manager wasn't there tonight. He had gone on a camping trip with some of his buddies so that made the day a little more better.

Dawn didn't notice the red demon following her as he jumped from one building to the next. He didn't know why he felt he had to watch her before he tried to convince her; he just did. He really wanted her at the Bureau and again he wasn't sure why. There was just something about her.

Dawn was about to cross the next street when she felt the ground slightly shake under her feet. Recognizing the feeling she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and releasing a sigh. She slowly turned around and saw Hellboy standing a few feet away from her; slightly hidden by the shadows.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked impatiently with her right hand on her hip.

"For you to come to the Bureau." Hellboy answered as he took a couple steps towards her.

"No." Dawn answered as she turned away from him and continued to cross the street.

"You're not safe." Hellboy yelled after her.

"Who is?" Dawn yelled back; making a good point.

She heard a growl escape his lips before he ran after her. He knew Myers had difficulties with her, but he didn't think he would. She was damn stubborn, that was for sure. He placed his left hand on her right shoulder and turned her to face him.

"There's evil after you." Hellboy told her and she just rolled her eyes; causing him to furrow his brow.

"Yeah, well. I'm kind of used to it." Dawn replied as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

Hellboy glared at her as his arm fell to his side. She was really starting to upset him and Dawn could see his jaw twitch from his teeth grinding together.

"That's bad on the teeth." Dawn said as she pointed to his face before walking away from him.

"Would you at least tell me why you won't come to the Bureau?" Hellboy asked as he chased after her.

It was Dawn's turn to growl; frustrated with having to explain herself. She quickly turned to face him and she placed her pointer finger on his chest. "Because I want my life to be normal! I've never and I do mean never had that and that's all I want; normalcy. But you people can't seem to get that through your thick skulls, now can you!" Hellboy suddenly felt very intimidated by the girl and he couldn't help but laugh about it.

"What are you laughing at?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Nothing." Hellboy said in between laughs, "just how such a small girl could intimidate me."

Dawn's face had a look of surprise written on it before it was followed by a smile, "I intimidate you?" Dawn asked; getting an answering nod from Hellboy. "Go me. If only Buffy could see me now." Dawn said to herself.

Hellboy had his hands resting on his knees with his head down as he tried to catch his breathe and at the sound of Buffy's name he looked up at Dawn with a questioning look on his face. "Who's Buffy?"

"Oh, uh, my older sister. She had always protected me from just about everything and never thought I could protect myself. She viewed me as weak." Dawn answered as she kicked a pebble with her foot. They stood there in silence for a moment; neither knowing what to say.

"So, will you come back with me to the Bureau?" Hellboy asked as he looked at Dawn's turned down head. She slowly looked up into his eyes wearing a resolve face that she learned so very well from Willow.

"No." She whispered while shaking her head. Hellboy opened his mouth to try to talk her into coming with him, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." Dawn said as she turned and walked away from him. This time Hellboy didn't follow her. Instead, he just watched as she rounded the corner and left him standing in the middle of the street alone.


	4. Evidence

A/N: _I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. It means so very much to me and gives me the motivation I need to keep this story going. I am thrilled you love it all so much. Thanks again. Oh and Phoenix83ad, I have a little surprise for you in this chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter 3

Dawn paced back and forth in her living room as thoughts of some other sort of evil being after her raced through her mind. She couldn't get what Hellboy or Myers had told her out of her head and it was driving her insane. Sure, she's thought of this before, but they practically pounded it into her.

She sat down with a frustrated groan as she ran her hands through her hair. As an idea crossed her mind she ran to the phone, picked up the receiver and started to dial a number. She stood there tapping her foot as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" She heard someone answer and she jumped slightly with joy. Yeah, she was close to being an adult but she still had some of her kid like personalities left inside her.

"Willow! Hey, it's me." Dawn exclaimed through the receiver.

"Dawnie. Hi." Willow replied ecstatically. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I was sort of wondering something. But you can't tell Buffy because she'll just worry even more about me." Dawn replied as she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"What is it?" Willow asked; sounding a bit worried.

"Well, I was wondering if it was at all possible that I may still work. As the key, I mean." Dawn answered; a bit frightened to hear the answer.

"Well, as far as I know you don't." Willow answered, "but there's only one way to tell for sure."

"A spell?" Dawn asked.

"You got it. Is there any way you can come here, to London? I can't do the spell without you here." Willow replied.

"I doubt it. I can't get off work for the life of me." Dawn answered as she looked around her apartment in thought.

"Well, ok. I'll come there. I'll leave for a plane in a few days. I'll need to get supplies there because I may look a little suspicious with all of my magic stuff at the airport." Willow stated.

"Okay. Uh, when will you be here?" Dawn asked so she knew when to pick her up from the airport.

"I'll give you a call when I get the most available flight." Willow answered.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you then." Dawn replied.

"Okay. And lets hope for the best, huh." Willow said before they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Dawn stood near the baggage claim as she awaited Willow's arrival. She was starting to become antsy with waiting. It had been, what seemed like forever, since she last saw Willow and she could hardly wait to see her now.

She saw a large group of people head her way and she jumped up and down in order to get a view of more heads. She saw a few red heads, but none who looked like Willow. She slumped her shoulders when they all passed and not one of them had been Willow. She felt a tap on her shoulder followed by a voice.

"Looking for someone?" The voice asked and Dawn turned around to come face to face with Willow.

"Ahhh!!!" Dawn screeched as she pulled Willow into a big hug.

"Miss me?" Willow asked as the air was squeezed out of her.

"You have no idea." Dawn replied as she released Willow from her death grip while jumping up and down. Willow smiled at her response, grabbed her bag and they walked out of the airport.

They were able to get a cab rather easily and Willow threw her bag in the trunk that the driver had popped for her. They crawled into the back seat and Dawn told the driver where to go.

The whole trip to Dawn's apartment they talked about what they have been doing for the past two years; and Willow had explained how she had become a teacher of The Wiccan Arts. Dawn congratulated her immensely with another huge hug.

"And you and Kennedy?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, no. We're just friends now. With her being a slayer and me a Wiccan teacher; it's been difficult for us to have a relationship of that kind." Willow explained and Dawn looked a little sad for her friend.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked with a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, Dawnie." Willow answered as they pulled up to Dawn's apartment building.

"Well, here we are." Dawn said as she climbed out of the cab. She pulled out as much money that was needed and handed it to the driver with a thanking smile.

"Okay, fair warning," Dawn started, "my place is a disaster. And it's not because of me. It sort of came that way." Dawn finished with a grimace on her face; causing Willow to laugh a bit.

They walked the few steps to her apartment, Dawn unlocked the door and made room for Willow to enter. Willow sat her suitcase down by the door as she took her light brown leather jacket off.

"Wow. It's… it's nice." Willow said as polite as possible.

"Don't lie. I know it's a shitty place. But it's all I've got." Dawn said as she took Willow's coat and hung it in a closet.

"Dawnie. Such language." Willow stated in a shocked manner. Dawn rolled her eyes as she grabbed two sodas out of the nearly empty refrigerator.

"Oh, shut up Willow. I'm nineteen. I'm allowed to use such language. Especially now that I live on my own." Dawn retorted as she handed a can to Willow.

"So. Why did you want to know if you were still, for lack of a better word, operational?" Willow asked as she sat on the stool near the kitchen counter; while Dawn stood in the opposite direction of Willow.

Dawn took in a deep breathe before answering, "okay. Here goes. You can't tell anybody about what I'm going to tell you. A few nights ago I was heading home from work when I got attacked by some thugs." Willow opened her mouth to say something but Dawn held up her hand while shaking her head. "Wait. Let me finish before you say anything." Dawn ordered and Willow nodded her head. "Okay. Well… I was sort of rescued by a demon. A demon named Hellboy. Now, I don't know if you have ever heard stories about sightings of him, but I have. And well, apparently I fainted and he brought me back to this place called the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. And they somehow know what I am. Or have an idea anyway. They don't know how I work. They just know I'm light. A light that evil wants. I have tried explaining to them that I don't work anymore but they're not very convinced of that. And they want me to join the Bureau so they can protect me." Dawn finished with a drink of her soda.

"And… what did you tell them?" Willow asked as she tried to put everything Dawn had just told her together.

"I told them no. I wanted a normal life. But now I can't stop thinking that maybe they're right." Dawn answered with a worried look written on her face.

"And then you called me?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't know who else to turn to." Dawn answered.

"It's okay. I don't mind, Dawn. I just hope they're wrong." Willow replied as she got up off the stool.

"And if they're not?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"Then you may have to go to them after all." Willow answered; knowing Dawn didn't really like the answer that was given, and frankly, neither did she.

* * *

"No luck?" Myers asked as he set a big tin bowl of pancakes down.

Hellboy growled in response as he grabbed his sander and started filing down his horns. Myers knew Hellboy wasn't going to be able to get Dawn to come with him; but Hellboy was a stubborn bastard.

"She doesn't belong out there, Myers. She belongs here with us." Hellboy responded once he was finished with his horns.

"You like this girl, don't you." Myers said with a smile.

"What? No. I just don't think she's as capable of handling herself as she thinks." Hellboy responded as he sat down on his bed; one of his many cats crawling on his lap.

"That's funny. You acted the same way when you wanted Liz to come back to the Bureau." Myers stated and Hellboy stood up quickly; the cat falling to the floor. He walked up to Myers with anger flashing through his eyes.

"Don't you ever mention her again." Hellboy spoke quietly but sternly.

"Look, Red. I'm sorry. But you act as if you don't even miss her." Myers explained and Hellboy sighed as he looked down at the floor below his feet. He looked back into Myers' eyes as his softened.

"Of course I miss her. But the thought of her being dead is just…" Hellboy started but fell silent as he thought of Liz.

"I know. But there was nothing we could do. She fell sick, Red. These things happen." Myers tried to comfort Hellboy, but it was difficult. He knew how much he loved Liz and it was painful to see him this way.

"But why her? Why did it have to be her?" Hellboy sobbed as he once again fell on his bed; his face covered by his left hand.

"I-I don't know." Myers said quietly before walking out of the room to leave Hellboy alone.

* * *

"Okay. Are we ready?" Willow asked as she sat in the circle with Dawn.

"Yeah. I think so." Dawn said as she released an uncertain and shaky sigh. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know if she still worked or not.

Willow sat across from Dawn and held out her hands and Dawn placed hers in Willow's. Willow nodded her head once to indicate Dawn to close her eyes. As she did this Willow whispered the spell in a different language and Dawn could feel herself spinning. She gripped Willow's hands and she felt a squeeze in response. The room suddenly felt warmer as she saw light through her eyelids as the fire from the candles grew large. Her breathing grew rapid and her heart started beating faster. She could feel beads of sweat fall down her brow. Suddenly, a blurry image formed in front of her. She saw herself being hung by her hands and dangling above a black hole. A large figure moved in front of her; holding a long, sharp dagger. It was no doubt a demon; it had black skin with gray, curling horns protruding from it's head. It's eyes were reptilian, it's teeth were razor sharp and it had a forked tongue. The demon made a long shallow cut in her stomach and Dawn screamed in pain as she feel back; breaking the spell.

Willow rushed to her side and saw blood starting to soak through her shirt. She ran into the bathroom and came back with a towel. She applied pressure to the wound as she brushed the hair out of Dawn's face. Dawn slowly opened her eyes to stare back into Willow's emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked and Dawn slowly nodded her head in response. Dawn started to sit up but Willow protested.

"You're hurt. You need to lay down." Willow ordered but Dawn wouldn't listen.

"No. I'm okay." Dawn said as she grabbed the towel from Willow and kept pressure on the wound.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked as she kept a worried look on her face. Dawn nodded in response and then looked back up at her.

"Did you see?" Dawn asked and Willow took in a deep breathe before releasing it again.

"Yeah, I did. And I'd hate to say it, but I think you need to go to this Bureau place." Willow answered and she saw a look of fear on Dawn's face.

"I don't want to go through this again." Dawn whispered as tears fell; Willow wrapped her arms around the young girl as Dawn wept in her arms.


	5. Returning To The BPRD

Chapter 4

"This is it?" Willow asked unsure of whether Dawn was correct or not as she looked at the Waste Management building.

"Yeah." Dawn said as she released a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Willow crinkled her forehead as she looked out the car window at the building.

"I'm certain." Dawn responded as she got out of the cab and paid the driver.

They stood on the sidewalk as they stared at the building in front of them. Neither one of them really knowing what to do. Dawn hesitantly walked up to the closed gate and pushed on it; hoping it would open. She groaned in frustration as she turned and looked at Willow.

"It's locked." She said bluntly as she walked to stand next to her friend again.

"Well, what should we do now?" Dawn asked after a moment of silence.

"Stay here." Willow ordered as she walked up to the gate. She held out her right hand and was about to say something before someone spoke through a loud speaker.

"Can I help you?" The voice asked and both Dawn and Willow looked around in confusion before realizing it was coming from a speaker near the gate.

Dawn walked up to the speaker and spoke into it while pushing a button that she hoped was the right one. "Uh, yeah. We're here to see Agent John T. Myers."

"What about?" The voice asked back.

"Um, well. It's of a demonic manner." Dawn looked at Willow and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't real sure what she should say to convince the guy to allow her in.

"Name, please." The stern voice demanded.

"Dawn. Dawn Summers." She responded with a shaky voice.

"One moment please." The man spoke and they stood in front of the gate for about ten minutes before it opened up.

They slowly walked through to the building's large doors and they opened almost instantly. Willow held Dawn's hand while giving her a reassuring smile and Dawn thankfully returned it. They both walked onto a large tile that rested a few feet away from a desk where a man stood.

"He is expecting you, now." The man said.

"Well…" Dawn started but the man interrupted her.

"Watch your hands and elbows." He spoke and both Dawn and Willow looked at him with a confused expression before they felt the floor lower beneath their feet.

Dawn hugged Willow as they were lowered into a large facility with many levels. Dawn slowly let go of Willow as she scanned the area in awe. Willow quickly grabbed Dawn's arm as she saw the girl look a little too far over the edge.

"They could've at least put railings on here." Willow complained as they reached the bottom. In front of them stood large, gold colored double doors. They looked at each other in reassurance before proceeding through the doors. Inside was just absolutely beautiful to the girl's eyes as they scanned the area. There were shelves and shelves of books and the structure had fascinating designs on it.

"This looks almost historic." Willow whispered with fascination.

"You are correct." They heard a voice somewhere in the room and Dawn turned around to see a large aquarium in front of her. She slowly walked up to it and placed her right hand on the glass as she looked in the water. Suddenly, Abe swam up to the glass and placed his hand by Dawn's.

"Hi, Abe." Dawn spoke with a smile.

"It is good to see you again, Dawn." Abe responded.

"Uh, Dawn." Willow spoke, unsure of the sea creature.

"Oh, it's okay, Willow. This is Abe. Abe this is my friend Willow." Willow waved her hand hello.

"Willow. The name of a tree. A very powerful witch; swallowed up, at one point, by the power you possess. You've experienced love, loss and revenge. Death is all too familiar to you. To both of you." Abe read Willow as she stood there; feeling more and more uncomfortable about the creatures correct observation.

"Are you psychic?" Dawn asked.

"That I am, Dawn." Abe answered as he started to swim around in his tank again.

"Cool." Dawn whispered as she watched Abe swim.

"Hello, Dawn." She heard someone say behind her and she turned to see Myers standing near the door.

"Uh, hi." Dawn answered as she walked back over to Willow.

"Who's your friend?" He asked as he walked through the room.

"Willow. Willow this is Agent John T. Myers. Myers this is Willow." Dawn introduced and they slightly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Willow." Myers said politely only to get a head nod from Willow in return.

"So, why are you here?" He asked as he sat down in a chair nearby.

Dawn looked down at the floor before answering. "You were… right." Dawn stammered out and Myers stood back up; thrusting his hands in his pants pockets.

"What do you mean?" Myers asked.

"We did a spell." Willow interrupted and Myers quickly turned to face her.

"A… a spell?" Myers stuttered.

"Yeah. You got Dawn here frightened by the fact that she may still be useful to some demon out there so she called me. I came over and we did a spell to check and see if you were right. And, unfortunately, you were." Willow explained and Myers looked lost.

Before he came to the Bureau he didn't believe in Demons but that belief fell when he met Hellboy. But he never believed in witches and now here was one standing right in front of him.

"You-you're a…" Myers tried to ask the question but the word just wouldn't fall off his tongue.

"Witch? Yeah. I am." Willow answered.

Dawn had wandered over to the stands sitting in front of the glass and started looking through Abe's books as Myers and Willow talked. She could tell Willow didn't like him in the least. But then again, Willow was protective of her; maybe not as much as Buffy but enough to know that if anyone messed with Dawn, then they were in for a rough ride. They all turned toward the door when they heard it come crashing open.

"Hey! Hey! Dawn! You're here!" Hellboy exclaimed when he saw the petite brunette standing in front of him.

"Saepio impedimentum!" Willow spoke as she held up her hand and her eyes turned black. Hellboy moved forward to welcome Dawn but he bounced backwards as an invisible shield blocked his path.

"What the…" Hellboy said as he pushed on the shield with a stone finger.

"You stay away from her." Willow spoke with a deep voice, her eyes still black.

"Woah. Woah. Willow. It's, uh, it's alright. This is Hellboy. I told you about him remember. He's a good demon, I think." Dawn explained as she witnessed Willow's over- protectiveness towards her.

"Yeah! And who do you think you are!?" Hellboy exclaimed with anger written on his face.

Dawn quickly looked at Hellboy with a glare and he stood back from the shield a bit. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back at Willow. Willow glanced at Dawn before fixing her eyes again on Hellboy.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked and Dawn nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was the one who saved me." Dawn explained and knew if she added that part in then Willow would at least think about accepting him.

She slowly lowered her hand and closed her eyes to turn them back to normal. As her hand fell, so did the shield and Hellboy quickly walked over to Willow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He asked again as he loomed over her. Willow slowly raised her gaze to Hellboy's face.

"I'm Willow. Dawn's friend. And a powerful witch. So, don't mess with me buddy." Willow said sternly.

"A witch, huh?" Hellboy asked with a laugh.

"Uh, Hellboy…" Dawn started, getting his attention, "if I were you, I wouldn't pester her. She can throw you across the room without even touching you." Dawn warned and Hellboy looked at Willow and then back at Dawn; receiving a head nod from her.

"She is correct." Hellboy heard Abe say as he swam up to the glass of the tank.

"So, you study witchcraft, huh." Myers said as he stood next to Hellboy.

"Yep." Willow answered not taking her eyes off of Hellboy's.

"Cause. We could use someone like you here." Myers stated; causing Willow to break her gaze off of Hellboy.

"What? No. I'm just here for Dawn." Willow answered.

"No. I agree with Myers here. We could use someone like you. What else can you do?" Hellboy asked sarcastically; not really believing how powerful she claimed to be. Willow looked over to Dawn and she sent Willow a wicked smile while nodding her head anxiously.

"Come on, Willow. They don't seem to believe you." Dawn said.

"Dawn, you know I can't use magic for just anything now. Remember what happened because of that." Willow refused.

"I know. But…" Dawn started.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Dawn. I think this girl just isn't as powerful as she claims to be." Hellboy snickered at Willow and got a glare in return; from both girls.

A smile slowly formed on Willow's face as she kept her eyes on Hellboy's; his smile still on his face. Slowly, and unnoticed, she rose Hellboy off the floor. Her eyes grew black and a slight breeze blew through the room.

"What the… Hey!" Hellboy yelled when he noticed the red head was floating him in the air.

"Believe me, now?" She asked in a husky voice; her smile still playing on her face.

"Okay, fine! Yeah! Now put me down!" Hellboy demanded and Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

"As you wish." Willow replied as she released her mental hold on the demon; causing him to fall to the floor below with a loud thunk. Dawn's laughter grew at this as Hellboy slowly climbed to his feet; rubbing his nose in the process.

"Yeah. I'd say we could use her." Hellboy said as he wiggled his nose to get the tickle feeling to cease.

"Actually, we came here for something a little more important than that." Willow changed the subject when she remember what they were actually there for.

"Right. About that spell." Myers agreed as both him and Willow looked at each other.

"It showed us." Dawn spoke up; staring at the floor.

"What? Showed you what?" Myers asked as he looked at Dawn; intrigued with what they were telling him.

"What's after me. What's going to happen to me and that…" Dawn started but fell silent as she stared up at Willow with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to die." She whispered and Willow once again wrapped Dawn in her arms. After a moment of the two hugging; Willow pulled Dawn back and stared her in the eyes.

"I am not, and I do mean not, going to let anything happen to you. Okay?" She reassured her.

"How?" Dawn asked; surprising Willow with the question.

"What?" Willow asked with a crinkle of her forehead.

"How can you be sure you won't let anything happen to me? Buffy said that and I still got caught by Glory and Buffy's the slayer. And you can't exactly take my place like Buffy did." Dawn blurted out quickly and frantically.

"Well, because…" Willow started; trying to find a way to reassure her, "because…"

"Because now you've got us." Hellboy cut in as he walked up to the two girls and rested a comforting left hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn slowly looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and sent him a weak smile. Hellboy smiled back as they held each other's gaze for a few moments before he spoke up.

"I promise, kid, I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." Hellboy spoke as Dawn stared at him with a different perspective.


	6. Departing

Chapter 5

One Week Later

Dawn walked slowly down the corridors of the Bureau; not real sure where she was headed. She just had to think and clear out her head. And she felt some what angry with Willow for not staying with her. She promised she would come back but Dawn couldn't help but feel deserted by her friend. Maybe it was the selfish side of her that came out a lot when she was a teenager, but she couldn't help it.

She suddenly found herself wandering down a hall with only one door and it was at the end with someone standing in front of it; punching in numbers in a key pad next to it. The doors slid open and the man started to walk down the hall that lay on the other side of the doors.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dawn yelled; her curiosity getting the better of her. The man turned around and Dawn noticed it was Agent Myers. She ran past the doors and stopped beside him with a big kid like smile planted on her face.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Myers asked; implying to the hallway they were now standing in.

"Giving myself a tour. Where are you headed?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, well. I was just about to speak to Hellboy." Myers answered as he furrowed his brow.

"Oh. Uh…" Dawn stammered when she got her answer. She wasn't much in the mood to see him. Sure, he promised to protect her, but now all of a sudden she felt very shy around him.

"You can tag along. That is… if you want." Myers invited; noticing Dawn's sudden change in attitude.

"Um. I don't know. I don't think I should." Dawn fidgeted with her fingers and hair as she looked around at all the artifacts in the glass cases.

"Come on. I don't think he'll mind." Myers responded as he lightly shoved her ahead of him; a surprised look forming on her face.

"No. No. Really. I should go… uh… check out the rest of this place. I'm sure I haven't seen…" Dawn rambled and stopped when Myers unlocked the big door with a gun shaped looking key.

Myers pushed a cart full of food that was left by the door halfway through before stopping and turning back to Dawn. "Come on." He said with a tilt of his head towards the inside of the room.

"O.. Okay." Dawn said as she followed Myers inside.

As she walked in she saw tons of television screens placed all about the room; turned on. Some were new and some were very old; surprising they still worked. They were all playing different things; mainly cartoons. Dawn couldn't help smile at the fact that a big, red demon was watching cartoons. Piles of paper and folders were piled on shelves in a not-so-neat manner.

Dawn jumped and released a small squeal when a stack of papers fell from above her; hitting her left shoulder. She heard a meow above her and looked up to see a brown striped cat looking down at her. She smiled as she scanned more of the room to find more cats wandering all over the place; her eyes growing wide from the sight.

"Here's your dinner, Red." Myers said as he brought the cart to a halt and grabbed a bowl of chili.

"Great." Dawn heard a muffled response and she looked to see a bare-chested Hellboy in front of her doing curls with a huge dumbbell in his left hand. She quickly averted her gaze; a bit embarrassed about what she had just seen. She never knew a demon could look like that.

"Hey kid." Hellboy greeted her and she quickly looked at him and back down at the floor again with a slight smile and head nod. Hellboy laughed slightly at her reaction towards him and dropped the dumbbell by his feet; walking over near Dawn to grab his lighter. Dawn inched slowly away from him while still looking at the floor.

"Why so fidgety?" Hellboy asked as he lit the cigar which was wedged between his lips.

"No… no reason." Dawn stammered as she attempted once again to look at him; failing still.

"Hmm." Hellboy responded as he tossed the lighter back on the paper littered table. Dawn noticed he was wearing big black boots and leather pants with a rosary hooked onto his belt. A soft smile played on her face at the sight of the rosary.

Hellboy dug into his chili as Dawn continued to look around the room; looking everywhere but at Hellboy. Her eyes came to a halt when they landed on a picture near his bed. It was placed in a plain black frame and held a picture of a girl.

Dawn slowly walked up to it and picked it up. She saw a beautiful girl in, what appeared, to be her mid-twenties. The girl had long, black hair with brown eyes and wore a black cardigan sweater with a smile dancing on her face; causing her eyes to sparkle.

"Who's this? She's very pretty?" Dawn asked; forgetting about her shyness towards the demon.

Hellboy quickly turned away from his meal to see Dawn holding the picture frame in her small hand. He narrowed his eyes into slits and stormed over to her; snatching the picture from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped as he placed the picture back where she found it.

"Wha-?" Dawn began to ask with a hint of fear flashing through her eyes.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!!" Hellboy repeated as he loomed over her.

Dawn's jaw trembled with both fear and trying to find the words before she quickly ran out of the room; tears streaming down her face. She was officially terrified of him now; she didn't want him as her protector.

She made it to the end of the hall just as it was opening again to reveal Myers with more food for Hellboy. Dawn just ran past him without stopping to answer questions and Myers followed her with his eyes; a look of concern and confusion on his face.

Myers walked into Hellboy's room to find him sitting on the bed with Liz's picture in hand; staring down at it with slightly damp cheeks. Myers stopped the cart and walked up to him; standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?" Myers asked with a neutral look.

"What?" Hellboy asked; quickly looking up from the picture.

"Well, a very upset girl just ran out of here. Care to tell me why?" Myers asked.

"She- she asked about her." Hellboy answered as he looked back down at Liz.

"And you over-reacted again with the mention of Liz, huh?" Myers had an idea what transpired, but he wanted to help his friend deal.

"She shouldn't be snooping around." The red demon responded strongly as he placed the picture back and stood up; walking past Myers to where his sander was placed. He started filing his horns to try and avoid the conversation Myers was attempting to have.

"Look, you have the picture in plain sight! It's only normal for her to be curious!" Myers yelled over the sound of the sander. Hellboy grumbled and rolled his eyes as he heard every word Myers said. He shut the sander off and turned to face the agent.

"She doesn't have the right." Hellboy growled; not fazing Myers.

"I think she does." Myers responded and Hellboy crinkled his forehead in confusion at Myers' words.

* * *

Dawn slammed the receiver down when she didn't get an answer on Willow's cell phone. This was the forth time she had tried calling her and she was getting frustrated. She started digging through the desk the phone was on; in search of a phone book. She decided on calling a cab to bring her back to her apartment. She had run into this office in hopes of finding a phone and as luck would have it, eureka, there was a phone. She didn't know who's office she was in nor did she care. She just wanted out of this place.

After making a mess with papers and nilla folders she finally found the big yellow book. She quickly flipped through the pages desperately trying to find any sort of cab company. With the speed at which she was flipping she noticed she passed the page with taxies. She quickly turned back and picked up the receiver again to dial the first number she found.

"Hello. Yeah. I need a taxi." Dawn said quickly as she felt her heart beat faster and faster; the anxiousness of leaving getting to her.

"Okay, miss. I need the address of where you are at." The man on the other end responded.

"Um. I'm not sure the address here. But it's a waste management building." Dawn replied as she bit her bottom lip.

"East or West? There's one on both sides." The man spoke.

"Uh, East, I believe." Dawn replied.

"Okay. Someone will be there in half an hour to forty-five minutes." The man replied slowly.

"Thanks." Dawn said before hanging up the phone.

She rushed out of the office and into 'her room'. She grabbed her keys, purse, and unpacked suitcase. She had just come to live there a few days ago and hadn't felt the need to unpack. Now she knew why. As she made sure she wasn't forgetting any little things she may have brought along; a knock sounded at her door. Dawn quickly stood up straight as she looked at the door.

"Uh, come… come in." Her voice cracked at her attempt to speak. The door swung open slowly to reveal Myers with a concerned look on his face. He closed the door quietly behind him before walking to her. He saw the suitcase resting on the bed but the handle was held tightly by Dawn's hand.

"Where are you going?" Myers asked with a head nod in the direction of the suitcase.

"Home. I don't really feel welcome here." Dawn answered with a stern look on her face.

"Look. I know, back there, Hellboy was being a-a…" Myers started but his sentence was finished for him.

"Real jackass? Really? I hadn't noticed." Dawn sarcastically spoke as she held her look.

"He's just going through a really…" Myers tried once again speaking to her but she just shook her head.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going home." Dawn replied as she dragged the suitcase off the bed and walked past Myers.

"Dawn, please." Myers begged but Dawn ignored him as she walked out the door.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6

Dawn walked into her apartment; slowly closing the door behind her. She crinkled her forehead when she heard voices coming from her bedroom. She quietly walked in the direction her bedroom was located and she recognized the voice that was speaking belonged to Willow.

"I think she's in real danger." Willow said.

Dawn quickly walked in the doorway of her room to find who Willow had been talking to standing by the window. Dawn's jaw dropped slightly; unsure what to make of the situation now at hand.

"B-Buffy?" Dawn whispered. Buffy turned to face her sister. Willow had her back turned to the door and hadn't seen Dawn come in.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Willow asked as she got up off the unmade bed.

"Me? I live here. What is she doing here?" Dawn asked as she pointed to Buffy with her eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Dawnie. I had to call her." Willow answered as she approached Dawn. Dawn had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes averted away from the two women in front of her.

"What about Kennedy? You could have called her. She's a slayer too. Or Faith." Dawn retorted dryly.

"But Buffy's your sister." Willow replied with a soft look on her face.

"Dawn, Willow told me about the demon that's after you…" Buffy started with a gentleness in her voice.

"How do we really know that there's some demon after me. The only proof we have is the visions that stupid spell gave us. That's it. Nothing has been after me since or before then." Dawn interrupted.

"It's only a matter of time." Buffy answered.

"Would you stop!" Dawn shouted.

"Stop what?" Buffy asked confused.

"Would you stop treating me like a little kid. I'm nineteen years old!" Dawn answered; anger flowing through her voice.

"Yeah. Nineteen. That's not old enough to take care of yourself." Buffy responded.

"Yes. It is Buffy." Dawn said slowly.

Buffy sighed in frustration as she combed her fingers through her hair. She slightly licked her lips and looked down at the floor before responding. "Dawn." Buffy said as she looked back up into her sister's eyes. "I spend most of my waking hours worried about you. And I am trying so hard to give you the space you long for. But it's hard. You have no idea how many times I've picked up the phone to call you only to hang it up again after dialing your number."

Dawn scanned the floor and then looked up at her sister with a saddened expression on her face. She could see the tears trying to fall in Buffy's eyes; causing her own to fill up.

"Buffy…" Dawn started.

"Dawn. These past few years since mom died has been the hardest for me. I've had to not only be your big sister, but your mother as well." Buffy carried on.

"Buffy, I never asked you to be my mother. I just needed you to be there for me." Dawn replied as her tears fell over her lower eyelids.

"I know." Buffy whispered as she pulled her sister into a tight hug; both girls now crying. Willow inched around the two to leave the room and give them some privacy. Maybe, just maybe, now they would finally work things out. They've come close some many times before but never succeeded. Willow allowed her lips to form into a smile as she sat down in the old chair and thought of her two friends in the other room. Her plan was working out well. Sure, she called Buffy here because she was worried about Dawn but she was also worried about the bond between the two sisters. It was tattered and shredded; hanging by a thread and, hopefully, now it would be mended.

* * *

Hellboy knocked again on the wooden door in front of him, still getting no answer on the other side. After a moments pause and a growl he tried again, this time using his stone hand.

"Hey Red. What are you doing?" He heard Myers asked behind him and with a roll of his eyes he turned to face the agent.

"I'm trying to talk to Dawn. But she's not answering her door." Hellboy answered as he turned back to the door. He lifted his hand to knock again but stopped mid-knock when Myers spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She's gone." Myers replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Hellboy slowly turned to face him.

"She what?" He asked as he turned his whole body towards Myers.

"Yeah. She said something about not feeling welcome. Or something like that." Myers answered as he waved a hand around in the air while rolling his eyes. "I can't imagine why." He added as he walked away from the demon; a smile playing on his face as he knew Hellboy wouldn't ignore the fact that Dawn left.

Hellboy slumped his shoulders and tilted his head back; a small groan escaping his lips. He turned his head slightly to watch Myers walk down the hall before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was late at night and the three girls were sitting in an all night restaurant drinking coffee and eating pie. They had spent the whole time inside catching up on their lives since Dawn moved to New York. Buffy told Dawn the stories of more slayers being 'gathered' by the new council and how slaying has been taking up a lot less of her time now that she was no longer the only one. And Dawn explained about her life up to the point of meeting Hellboy, Myers and Abe; and her leaving the Bureau after Hellboy yelled at her.

"Hellboy? What kind of name is Hellboy?" Buffy snickered. Dawn couldn't help but smile at her sister's reaction.

"Yeah. And he's all red with filed horns and a right hand made out of stone." Dawn explained, her smile still on her face. "You should have seen Willow when he didn't believe her to be a powerful witch. She levitated him and then dropped him."

"Yeah. He believed me then." Willow laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I can't wait to meet him. I'd love to have a scrimmage with him. Especially after the way he treated you." Buffy smiled at Dawn.

"I think you'd win. By far." Dawn said while nodding her head.

"Wow. It's two in the morning." Willow interrupted when she looked at her watch.

"Anyone up for a little slayage?" Buffy asked feeling restless.

"Really?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Buffy answered with a smile.

"Okay." Dawn said excitedly as she sat up. Almost knocking the chair over.

"And you'd think battling uber-vamps would've been enough for her." Buffy said with a shake of her head.

"Hey. A girl's gotta start somewhere." Dawn retorted; sticking her tongue out.

"And you claim to not be a little kid anymore?" Buffy asked with her eyebrows raised as they walked out of the restaurant.

"We're all kids at heart." Dawn replied.

Buffy tilted her head slightly in somewhat of an agreement as they walked down the dark, empty streets. The girls walked in the direction of Dawn's apartment building but in a round about way in hopes of finding some vampires to dust.

"Let's go down here." Dawn said as she stopped in front of an alley.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders as they followed Dawn in the dark alley. They saw rats burrowing themselves in piles of garbage and cans. Halfway through the alley they saw a group of men leaning against the walls of the two buildings the alley lay between.

"Hey look fellas. Fresh blood." One growled as he stood up straight and walked towards the three women. Dawn looked at Buffy who continued to stare at the vampire in front of her.

"Mmmm. Especially this one." The vampire implied to Buffy as he brushed his hand on her cheek. She stared in his eyes as he tilted his head to look at her neck. Buffy gave him her most angelic smile as she allowed him to touch her face.

As the vampire leaned in closer to her neck, Buffy slowly pulled out the stake she had hidden in her belt loop covered by her jacket. Just as she felt the tip of his fangs graze her neck she quickly shoved the stake in his heart. The vampire quickly looked up with a shocked expression on his face before turning to dust at the slayer's feet.

Buffy slowly raised her eyes from the pile to the other vampires staring in disbelief that their leader had now been disintegrated right before their eyes. One vampire looked at the dust that was once his leader and to the eyes of the slayer before he jumped at her. Buffy grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him behind her; stake still in hand. Another vampire jumped at Dawn and Buffy threw her stake at her; Dawn caught it in mid-air and staked the vampire before he could land. His dusty leftovers floating to the ground between her and Buffy. She looked at Dawn with an approving nod and smile before the three girls continued to battle the four vampires that were left. Dawn was busy battling one vampire that she didn't notice the one Buffy had thrown creep up behind her. Just as Dawn staked the vampire the one behind her grabbed her around her neck; causing her to scream in surprise.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled when she noticed her sister was in trouble. Dawn tried to wrench free of the creatures grasp but failed miserably. Buffy quickly staked the vampire whom she was fighting with and ran to her sister's aid. But just as she was about to attack, the vampire screamed in pain and turned to dust; causing Dawn to fall to her knees coughing.

"Dawn are you okay?" Buffy asked as she heard Willow dust the last vampire with a fire ball. Dawn nodded her head in response and turned behind her to see the vampire who attacked her in a pile of dust. And ahead of the three women a figure walked out of the shadows and Dawn gasped at who she saw.

"H-hellboy." Dawn spoke softly but enough for Buffy to hear.

"Hey kid." Hellboy smiled softly in Dawn's direction and she averted her gaze to the asphalt.

"Hellboy?" Buffy asked with a glare towards the demon; remembering what Dawn had told her.

"And who are you?" Hellboy asked standing as tall as he possibly could.

"I'm the sister of the girl you scared the crap out of earlier." Buffy retorted as she walked over to him; his large physique not intimidating her in the least.

"Ah, you must be Buffy." Hellboy responded.

"That's right." She answered before throwing a punch to his face; causing his head to whip to the right. The impact of Buffy's hand to his jaw sounded a loud crack. Hellboy quickly shook his head to rid of the slight dazed feeling that followed the punch before turning to look at the petite blonde again.

"You have a funny way of thanking people who just saved your sister." He responded after rubbing his jaw.

"I was handling it." Buffy retorted dryly.

"Yeah. I'm sure you were." Hellboy responded with a slight laugh.

Buffy gave a small hysteric laugh while throwing her hands in the air in a defeated manner. She turned her back to him with her hands on her hips while shaking her head before she quickly turned around again; throwing yet another punch. This time Hellboy saw it coming and blocked it with his stone hand and quickly drew his left hand up; delivering a backhanded punch across her face; sending her flying to a wall which belonged to one of the two buildings. She hit the wall with a loud smack before falling on a pile of trash bags and a trash can. Buffy released a groan as she attempted to push herself up off the ground.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran to her sister.

"I'm okay." Buffy breathed out as she wiped the blood that flowed down her chin.

"What did you do that for!?" Dawn yelled as she looked at the red demon who seemed rather proud of himelf.

"Wh-" He started but stopped as he just looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, anyway?!" Dawn asked, ignoring the look on his face.

"Well… I-I wanted to apologize." Hellboy stammered.

"By beating up my sister!" Dawn screamed, getting extremely angry with him.

"Dawn. It's okay." Buffy whispered as she placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and pushed herself to her feet.

"I let my guard down." Buffy continued as she slowly walked back over to Hellboy.

"I've fought bigger things then you." Buffy whispered; getting as close to the demon as possible. Causing Hellboy to stumble back slightly.

Buffy looked to the right of them as if in thought and then back in his eyes before continuing, "In fact. I kill your kind." Buffy threatened as she sent him an evil smile.

"Buffy-" Dawn interrupted as she walked up to her sister, "can we just go home now. Please." Dawn really didn't want Buffy to prove herself right.

"No, Dawn. Not yet. I told you. I want to scrimmage." Buffy answered as she took a quick glance at her sister.

"Let's rumble." Hellboy said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great." Buffy said with a smile before punching him in the face. Hellboy bounced right back and sent her a punch to the right jaw, but hit nothing but dead air as she ducked. She quickly turned while in a crouching stance; sticking her leg out to connect with his and causing him to fall backwards. Landing with a loud thud. Buffy quickly stood up and was in her fighting stance as Hellboy rolled over on his stomach and climbed to his feet; his back turned to Buffy. She noticed he had a tail and it was twitching with small, quick motions. It reminded her of a cat's reaction when it was pissed.

He quickly turned in her direction; bringing his stone hand around; coming in contact with her abdomen. Buffy gripped her side in pain as she doubled over; tears stinging her eyes. Before Hellboy could attack again she quickly turned; sending her leg in the air and hit his jaw with the heal of her boot. As she got more into the fight she quickly jump kicked and hit him square in the chest; knocking him once again to the ground. In the heat of the moment, Buffy grabbed her stake and jumped on the demon; bringing her weapon down as she heard Dawn scream.

"Buffy! No!"


End file.
